


There Is No Land (Or Love In Sight)

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'I really want an “i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin” AU'</p><p>Or; The Five Times Haru Broke Into Matsuoka Rin's House (And The One Time He Didn't Have To)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Land (Or Love In Sight)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Live And Die by the Avett Brothers. It's a RinHaru song, to me. The post for the prompt can be found [here](http://billielurk.tumblr.com/post/85527442229/tickatocka-i-really-want-an-i-accidentally).

1.

When Haru stumbles into the house, he's surprised to find that the sofa has moved. The kittens are nowhere to be found, and he falls asleep on the sofa (which is softer under his back, and Makoto really must tell him where he got this from) after discovering a blanket tucked into one of the pillows.

He's woken up in the morning by a spritz of water in his face. Haru blinks and frowns, sitting up. There's someone who is definitely _not_  Makoto standing above him, holding a spray bottle in one hand and a bat in the other.

'... Are you going to hit me with that?'

The man looks at him defiantly. 'Maybe. What's your name and what are you doing in my house?'

Haru rubs his eyes and takes in his surroundings. Without the haze of alcohol he can see now that nearly everything is different-- the furnishings, the water-themed traditional paintings and photos of a sea. Nothing cat-related whatsoever.

'My name is Nanase Haruka. I'm terribly sorry. I thought this was my friend Makoto's place. You are...?'

The bat is lowered and Haru inwardly heaves a sigh of relief. 'Well, this obviously isn't your friend's place. I'm Matsuoka Rin. Now will you please get out of here and tell me what kind of security devices I have to get for my house so you won't come back in?'

'I'm not a cat,' Haru says mildly, and looks at Matsuoka. 'This is a safe neighbourhood. It won't happen again. I'm sorry.' And he lets himself out, the water still drying on his face.

 _Matsuoka Rin_.

 

2.

 

'Ah.'

' _Ah_  is right. How the hell did you get in again?' Matsuoka is still holding the spray bottle and looking equally pissed, but at least the bat isn't present this time around.

Haru sits up. 'I think I have a gift for opening doors.'

'Out!' Matsuoka says, and pulls Haru to his feet. 'Really, you should stop breaking into my place. Just because I haven't called the cops on you...'

Haru stops paying attention. The morning light on Matsuoka's face sets his eyes aglow, and Haru's heart skips a beat in his chest. '... I'm getting a dog, you hear me? Oi! Nanase!' 

'You remember my name.' Matsuoka turns red. 

'Of course I did! Who would forget the name of the weird guy who broke into their house twice?' Haru feels a rush of pleasure and leaves before Matsuoka can see him smiling.

 

3.

 

This time, Haru wakes before Matsuoka does, and leaves a note. ' _Sorry I broke in again. I found a squashed mini melonpan in my pocket and am leaving it here as a gift._ ' The melonpan is, indeed, squashed, but it's decent and Rei had boasted about it being from a famous shop or something along those lines.

He supposes it would make as good a gift as any.

 

4.

 

'I feel like I'm running an inn,' Matsuoka grumbles. 'How often do you go drinking? At least twice a month?'

'Every Saturday night,' Haru answers. 'Or whenever I want.' Since his last visit, he's done a bit of snooping-- Matsuoka is a swim coach for Samezuka Academy, a short train ride away, while Haru himself runs diving courses on the local beach. Haru doesn't mention that he drinks to fill a hole inside him. One that is slowly fading away, after years of gnawing at his insides. And Haru thinks  _yes_. This must be love.

'You've woken up here more often than some of my boyfriends,' Matsuoka says, and helps Haru to his feet. 'Coffee, Nanase?'

'You can call me Haru. It's what my friends call me.' Matsuoka smiles and tucks his hair behind his ear. Haru is struck by the deft simplicity of the action, and warmth coils in the pit of his stomach.

Matsuoka leads the way to the kitchen. 'Ah. I've got a girly name too. I know what it's like.' He turns to face him. 'You can call me Rin.'

 

5.

 

The fifth time, Rin catches him in the act. Haru is just swinging his legs over the fence to his front yard when he hears a loud 'hah!' and topples over ungracefully. Rin is by his side in an instant, and he gently prises Haru off the little patch of springy grass he'd landed in.

'You're not even drunk,' Rin says in surprise when Haru rights himself. 'I thought you only came here if you were dead drunk and couldn't find your friend's house.' It's summer and Rin is in yukata. His porch looks freshly-dampened, and from the way the front of his robe gapes open he was probably about to change out of it.

Haru stands up. 'I came to see you.'

'Oh?' Rin asks innocently. 'Did you want tea?' He's about to head back in the house when Haru grasps his shoulder and pulls him back. Rin yelps in protest, but the sound cuts off when Haru kisses him.

Haru has done his fair share of kissing, but Rin's lips are soft under his own and when he coaxes Rin's mouth open he finds out that yeah, those teeth  _are_  as sharp as they look. When they break apart for air, Haru watches as Rin reddens right in front of him, the flush spreading down to his neck. The wind chime on the porch clinks softly, and Haru feels as though he's been waiting for this moment his whole life.

Rin pulls him in for another kiss.

 

+1

 

'I'm home,' Haru says, taking off his shoes in the genkan. 'Rin?'

'In here,' Rin calls. 'Ahhh-- you've got way too many swimming trunks, Haru. They won't all fit into the drawer. We'll have to get a new one tomorrow.'

Haru smiles, and leaves his key in the little dish along the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
